1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures and, more particularly, to safety closures which cannot be readily removed by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Government regulations were passed several years ago that made it obligatory for parties dispensing potentially dangerous goods to the public to provide safety closures on the containers containing the goods. In the area of medicines, such as pills and liquid medications, it has been necessary to provide closures which are intended to prevent children from gaining access to the medicines. In the process of making the closures child proof, the closures have been made very difficult, if not impossible, for adults needing the medication, but suffering from arthritis or other enfeebling illnesses, from gaining access to the medication.
Some existing safety closures require the user to take the container into a lighted area so that the marks on the container can be visually lined up to make it possible to open the container.
Other closures require that the cap be rotated relative to the container until certain elements line up whereupon a manipulation of the cap will remove it from the container. Those prior containers that are intended for storing a moisture absorbing medication cannot use the rotating cap concept since it did not provide a moisture seal between the cap and the container.
Still other closures require that the container be distorted inward at a certain weakened location so as to unsecure the closure from the container. These lastnamed closures cannot be used when the container is full since the collapsing container would crush the contents.